Taupo
There is quite a lot of Hand Dryers in Taupo Especially Supreme BA101's Motuoapa Boat Ramp - Motuoapa There is three unisex Bathrooms here which were opened in November 2017 and each one has a Supreme BA101 Motuoapaboatramp.JPG|One of the 3 Supreme BA101's Lake Taupo Christian Camp This has a Supreme BA202 Laketaupocamp.JPG|Supreme BA202 Mitre 10 Mega - Taupo This Mitre 10 opened in 2013 and used to have a Modern JD Macdonald Touchdry and a Modern JD Macdonald Autobeam but they have since been replaced with Dyson Airblade V's. Mitre10taupo1.JPG|Touchdry Mitre10taupo2.JPG|Autobeam Mitre10dysonv1.JPG|A Dyson Airblade V Mitre10dysonv2.jpg|Another Dyson Airblade V Owen Delany Park - Taupo This park has two sets of Bathrooms although one doesn't have any Hand Dryers but the other one does. The set that has Hand Dryers has a Supreme BA101 Owendelany.jpg|Awesome Supreme BA101 Lake Taupo Holiday Resort There are two sets of Bathrooms. One has only one Supreme BA101 while the other has two Supreme BA101's. Tauporesort4.jpg Tauporesort3.jpg Tauporesort2.jpg Tauporesort1.JPG Taupo Events Centre Most of the Hand Dryers here are Airtowel S9's. But some have been replaced with Supreme BA101's. The Swmming pool Downstairs has Dyson Airblade and Dyson Airblade Mk2 Hand Dryers 9not pictured while two unisex units used to have an Older JD Macdonald Autobeam. Both of which were replaced in 2016 with Supreme BA101's. Eventscentre1.jpg Eventscentre3.jpg Eventscentre2.jpg Eventscentre4.jpg Eventscentre5.JPG|Awesome Airtowel S9 Eventscentre6.jpg|Another Awesome Airtowel S9 Eventscentre7.jpg|One of the newer Supreme BA101's Eventscentre8.JPG|Another Supreme BA01 Eventscentre9.JPG|Who doesn't love a nice Supreme BA101 Taupo Hockey Turf There used to be a Supreme Master Air Hand Dryer here but it has since been replaced with an Ardrich A256P EconoDri Hand Dryer Hockeyturf.jpg|Ardrich A256P Econodri Spa Park Taupo There never used to be any Hand dryers here but in 2015 they installed Black World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers Branded as Supreme Spapark.jpg|Black World Dryer Airforce Baptist Church - Taupo This church has a nice Ardrich A255P Baptist1.jpg|Ardrich A255P Undisclosed Location - Taupo This is a school in Taupo which I won't say the name of due to [rivacy reasons. There are 3 sets of Bathrooms here two of which have Black World Dryer Airforce Hand Dryers Branded as Supreme while the other one has an Older Supreme BA101 (not pictured) Airforce1.jpg|World Dryer Airforce - Awesome Airforce2.jpg|EPIC World Dryer Airforce Public Bathroom - Taupo This singe Unisex unit has a nice JD Macdonald Autobeam Mk1 Hand Dryer Taupoautobeam1.JPG|Nice JD Macdonald Autobeam Mk1 Taupoautobeam2.jpg|Nice JD Macdonald Autobeam Mk1 The Warehouse - Taupo This store has an Ardrich Dualdri Hand Dryer Warehouse.jpg|Ardrich Dualdri REAP - Taupo This place has a Couple of Ardrich A255P Hand Dryers Reap2.jpg Reap1.jpg Acacia Bay - Taupo There is only one Hand Dryer in this part of taupo a Supreme BA101 which unfortunately doesn't work at the moment Acaciabay.jpg|Broken Supreme BA101 Lake Taupo Boat Harbour There is a Supreme BA101 here Boatharbour.jpg|Awesome BA101 Riverside Park - Taupo There is two sets of bathrooms here 2 male and 4 unisex units all of them each have a Supreme BA101 Riverside1.jpg|A nice Supreme BA101. This Hand Dryer has taken quite a bit of abuse Riverside2.jpg|Another nice Supreme BA101 Riverside5.jpg Riverside4.jpg Riverside3.jpg Tongariro Street - Taupo The original Hand Dryer was an Ardrich A256P Econodri which was replaced with a Supreme BA101 in 2018 Tongariro.jpg|EPIC Supreme BA101 Great lake Centre - Taupo There is 3 sets of Bathrooms here each set has a Supreme BA101. One set used to have an Older JD Macdonald Hand Dryer. But this was replaced with a Supreme BA101 when the bathrooms were refurbished in 2017. Greatlakecentre1.jpg Greatlakecentre2.jpg|Newer Supreme BA101. (This is what replaced the JD Macdonald Autobeam). Taupo Library Prior to refurbishment this library had modern JD Macdonald Autobeam Mk2 Hand Dryers. Since refurbishment they have been replaced with Supreme BA101's. Library3.jpg Library2.jpg Library1.jpg Taupo Cricket Ground This place never used to have any Hand Dryers but in 2014 they installed an Ardrich A256P Econodri which was replaced with a Supreme BA101 in 2017. Cricketground.jpg|Supreme BA101 Lake Taupo waterfront The original Hand Dryer was a very rare American Dryer Hand Dryer which was replaced in 2014 with an Ardrich A256P Econodri. The Ardrich A256P Econodri was replaced in 2016 with a Supreme BA101. Waterfront.jpg Youth Arts Centre - Richmond Heights This place has a Super Rare Old JD Macdonald Automatic Hand Dryer 13962898 167422473686120 6093198889969672283 o.jpg|Super Rare Hand Dryer